Her Angel
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Lloyd runs off from the group for no reason and Sheena goes out to find him. She finds him close to Mizuho unconscious and brings him to Mizuho until he regains conscious, however the two weren't expecting Lloyd to get wings. Or for him to have relatives.
1. Chapter 1

DoA13: Ummm this was inspired by many fanarts of Lloyd in a japanese-like outfit. Basically Lloyd leaves the group for some reason and Sheena follows to bring him back. About a week later, she finds him outside Gaoracchia Forest close to Mizuho unconscious. From this point something happens that changes the two and they're relationship. Shelloyd is my favorite couple from ToS, I also might put more couples in this, and try to post them later on.

DoA13: Oh yeah, don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Sheena was now at Altessa's place, asking if he had seen Lloyd. It had been a week since the red-clad teenager had left the group and now Sheena began to feel that he might have been taken, but Altessa's reply gave her hope. The old dwarf told Sheena that the teen swordsman had been there the day before and was saying something about finding the truth about his father, claiming to have heard he'd find the answer here(DoA13: You'll find out from who in later chapters). Sheena decided to head to Mizuho to tell them of Lloyd's disappearance and to keep an eye out for him.

Sheena had just exited Gaoracchia Forest with nothing more than a few scratches and was now on the path that to Mizuho. Almost there, Sheena spotted the same green and white that was the Protozoan, Noishe. 'Wait if that's Noishe than Lloyd's nearby!' Sheena ran towards Noishe and sure enough there was Lloyd, he was completely pale and his clothes were shredded(DoA13: Maybe monsters? Not telling til later. XD), causing Sheena to blush.

"Lloyd!" Sheena yelled after she shook away the blush. Kneeling down, Sheena felt the male's forehead and pulled her hand away immediately. He was really burning up but Sheena noticed his body shivering. The only thing on Sheena's mind was to get to Mizuho and get Lloyd medical attention. "Come on Noishe, help me carry him." The protozoan barked in agreement and helped Sheena with Lloyd, carrying him to Mizuho.

Lloyd awoke to bright light hitting his eyelids and something wet on his forehead. It took a minute to open his eyes and a few more minutes for them to focus. Once his eyes were focused, Lloyd sat up and took in his surroundings, it was when he sat up that he noticed a wet cloth fell off his forehead. When Lloyd looked at the cloth he then saw he was shirtless and blushed. The door to his right caught his attention when he heard it slide open.

"Sheena?" Lloyd's blush increased when the kunoichi saw his chest and blushed. Sheena walked into the room carrying a bucket and sat down next to the futon. She took the cloth and put it in the bucket which contained water. After making sure no water was in the cloth, Sheena placed on Lloyd's forehead, who held it there considering he decided to sit up.

"I found you a little ways from Gaoracchia Forest, you're in Mizuho if you didn't already notice." The two sat in silence for a few moments before Sheena spoke again. "For the sake of Martel Lloyd! Why did you leave like that?" Lloyd sat there shocked. "Everyone was worried, I was worried! Why did you leave like that Lloyd?!" Lloyd stared at Sheena, she had tears streaming down her face. "I care about you Lloyd!"

"Sheena, I" Lloyd couldn't really explain why he left but for Sheena he would try. "Sheena, I feel as though I don't know myself anymore, I'm confused. The thing with Kratos, Colette, everything. About two weeks ago I discovered a few things that scared me." Lloyd was looking down in his lap now, as if ashamed.

"What Lloyd? What did you discover?" Sheena was curious and confused. Lloyd looked Sheena in the eye. 'Perhaps I should show her...' Lloyd picked up the bucket and dumped it over his head and looked at Sheena directly in the eye. Sheena gasped. Lloyd's normal spiky hair was now down. What had made Sheena gasp was that Lloyd looked almost exactly like Kratos(DoA13: Duh! He's Lloyd's- Oops better shut up!), only Lloyd's bangs covered his right eye, leaving the left exposed.

"It doesn't end there Sheena, hand me a small knife." Sheena handed Lloyd a dagger she always carried. Lloyd swiped the knife across his lower arm, again Sheena gasped. Blood leaked from the wound. "Watch" was all Lloyd said. Sheena looked at the wound not realizing what was going on, to help Lloyd wiped away the blood.

"Oh my" was all that came from Sheena's lips, too shocked at what had happened. The wound was completely healed, no scars, nothing. Perfectly healed.(DoA13: I don't know if this is an actual angel ability but I'm throwing it in.) Sheena looked up to look at Lloyd, he looked as though he was ashamed.

"Until I get some answers and control this, whatever this is Sheena, I don't want to go back." A pain so sharp came to Lloyd's back and he cried out in this pain.

"Lloyd! What's wrong?!" Lloyd threw himself to Sheena and clung to the kunoichi. He still cried out but tears now streamed down his face. Feeling there was nothing she could do, Sheena allowed Lloyd to hold onto her until this pain ended. Five minutes of screaming later, crimson wings shot out from Lloyd's back. Now Sheena's eyes were extremely wide and would not leave Lloyd's back. Lloyd looked up to Sheena's face and followed her gaze.

"Holy fucking shit!(DoA13: This is my favorite saying. I say this all the time.) I have fucking wings!!"

Dragoness: Well that's it for this chapter if it's rushed I'm sorry, I've got chores to do and my cousin is no help, he's being a brat and an obnoxious little twit. Sorry I have had no sleep in two days so I am being withchy with a capital B. More next chapter and there might be more reasons as to why Lloyd left. Review if anyone from Cruxis, Renegades or the group should be told about Lloyd. And Enya's in this playing Miss. Matchmaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragoness: Well second chapter of Her Angel and I feel like introducing two new characters.

Lloyd: -Speaks sarcastically- Great

Dragoness: Shut up. They've met you before and remember you.

Lloyd: Shit! Please tell me they have no relation to me whatsoever.

Dragoness: -Evil chuckle- You'll have to see for yourself, the only thing is I don't know if they'll show up this chapter.

Lloyd: -Whining- Will they be permanent like Enya?

Dragoness: -Evil smile- Enyaa! Lloyd's complaining at the fact that you're a permanent character.

Enya: WHAT?! -Comes stomping in & grabs Lloyd by the collar- LLOYD YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!! (Yeah I know she's got vulgar language.)

Dragoness: Uh oh she's pissed -Whispers to readers hoping Enya won't hear- She's worse than Kratos, Yuan, Mithos and Raine combined! She's got Anna's temper and psychoness (yes I'm making Anna a psycho. Hey Lloyd's the idiot so Enya can be the psycho)

Lloyd: -Clearly scared- P, p, please f, f, f, forgive m, me!!

Enya: -Drags Lloyd away, muttering under her breath about beating the life out of him-

Lloyd: -Clawing the earth, trying to prevent the beating that is about to take place-

Dragoness: Have fun you two! Phew! I'm safe, what a relief! Well I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but hey, life goes on. Oh and this is the chapter where Lloyd gets new clothes. -Walks away-

In the background you can hear Enya fulfilling her promise of beating the crap out of Lloyd.

Lloyd sat opposite of Igaguri and Tiga, Sheena had been dismissed after the two teens explained about Lloyd's disappearance and current situation. Now the two wanted some answers that only Lloyd could answer, which made Lloyd nervous.

"So where exactly did you find out this information on your father?" Igaguri asked curiously.

"From a fortune teller in Meltokio. She said that she would explain more about my father after I was ready." Lloyd sighed and ran a hand through his, once again, spiky hair.

"Do you plan to go still?" Tiga asked with some concern in his voice. Lloyd nodded his head after a moment.

"Yeah for some reason, I can't help but feel that this is what she meant by saying 'after I was ready'." Both the elder males nodded in understanding. Then Tiga remembered something that he had meant to do before the meeting.

"Here Lloyd", Tiga handed Lloyd a bundle of clothing. "I had these made due to your badly ripped clothing, seeing as how none of us knew how to fix your other clothing." Lloyd blushed, seeing as how he was still shirtless and nodded his thanks but still spoke up.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." He got up and went to the room that he was currently using, thankful that he hadn't ran into Sheena.

The clothes consisted of a black kimono shirt, a red scarf that when wound ended about mid-thigh, red kimono pants and a white belt like sash. Feeling the shirt was a little uncomfortable, Lloyd ripped off the sleeves so his arms were bare and opened his shirt so that his chest was exposed. Lloyd found some tape that was used for fighting and wrapped it around both his wrists, ending a few inches from his elbow. There was also a single black fingerless glove that could cover the tape for his left arm and a piece of red lower arm armor for very the same arm(A/N: Sorry for the too many arms in the sentance. Enya please knock me upside the head reportedly please). Lloyd walked back to the same room where Tiga and Igaguri had spoke with him, now only Tiga sat at the table reading a scroll. Tiga looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, Lloyd glad to see you changed." Tiga frowned. "Do the clothes fit okay?" Lloyd nodded, but felt uncomfortable when Tiga stared at his sleeveless shirt and open shirt with a disapproval frown on his face. However he felt relieved when Tiga shrugged, dropping the unspoken subject. Tiga placed down the scroll that he was reading and handed Lloyd his swords, along with two white sashes to hold his swords. Lloyd took them and nodded his thanks.

"You are still heading to Meltokio as you told the chief and myself, but do you mind taking some company?" Lloyd looked confused at Tiga's request. "Sheena come on in." Lloyd turned his head to see the kunoichi enter the room. Sheena's eyes locked onto Lloyd's bare chest before the two locked eyes blushing. Tiga cleared his throat forcing the two teens' gaze to break apart, Sheena took her seat next to Lloyd. "So Lloyd do you get my request for company? Sheena said she wasn't going to leave you and her stubbornness almost always wins." Tiga was chuckling now.

"I'll take her." Sheena looked surprised at Lloyd, she had expected him to say no and try to reason that she should go back to the group. Hell, she even had prepared herself for an argument. Tiga nodded his head.

"Alright then you two should leave now, lest you waste time." Both teens nodded and bowed their heads. At the door Tiga called out to them to remind them that the secret of Lloyd's wings should remain hidden. Lloyd nodded his head, he had already planned to due that. Sheena mumbled a "yes sir", remembering the way Lloyd clung to her when he had gotten his wings.

-Meltokio-

Sheena and Lloyd walked down the streets of Meltokio, heading for the shop of the fortune teller. During the whole walk, people stared at them in awe or disgust. Lloyd stopped in front of a shop near the Colosseum. He placed his hand on the door handle and hesitated. 'Why am I this nervous? I should be relieved to find out the truth.' Sheena looked at the swordsman, concern in her cinnamon brown eyes. Placing a comforting hand on Lloyd's, Sheena gave Lloyd a comforting smile, who returned it with a nervous smile of his own. 'It's now or never.' Lloyd opened the door and the two stepped into a dimly lit room.

"Welcome Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi" a mysterious and somewhat feminine voice said. Lloyd and Sheena looked to the middle of the room, there sat a hooded figure looking at tarrot cards. "I assume that you have gotten your wings Lloyd, otherwise you would not be standing here." Lloyd nodded his head.

"H, how does she know my name?" Sheena asked nervously to Lloyd. The hooded figure looked up with a smirk on her face yet you couldn't really see her face due to the poor lighting of the room.

"I know many things, Sheena." The figure stood up causing the warriors in the room to place their hands on their weapons, just in case. "Head to the back of the shop you two, we'll get more privacy there." Now the two looked skeptical and their grips on their weapons tightened.

"And why the back?" Lloyd said, voice filled with suspicion. Now the figure laughed.

"For one there are no windows in the back, so it's completely safe, no one can eavesdrop and for another, I've got to close the shop." Lloyd and Sheena never moved. "Do you want the answers that you seek?" Lloyd nodded. "Then do as I say." He didn't know why, but the authority in the voice sounded way too familiar. He began to head to the back wearily, holding on to Sheena's hand to comfort and to ask for support.

The back of the shop was huge compared to the front, although it did not seem that way; books and scrolls scattered everywhere, cushions in various parts of the room as well as chairs And in the back corner sat a single wooden desk stacked with documents of some sort. Lloyd and Sheena stood, staring at the mess. A few minutes later the shop keeper came into the back.

"Well go on have a seat. No need to be shy." The two still stood. "Care for a drink?" Lloyd and Sheena shook their heads, the figure shrugged.

"Can you please tell me of my father now?" Lloyd demanded or asked, maybe it was a mixture of both.

"No there is still one more who should be here, I need his help."

"Just who is this 'he' and who are you?!" The hooded figure smirked.

"Don't worry he should be here in a minute." The minute those words were spoken, there was a flash in the room. Once Lloyd and Sheena got back their sight, they saw another hooded figure only this one was taller, a man, and he had a person struggling on his shoulder, correction; a girl. He deposited the girl to the floor, who just so happened to be Enya.

"Enya?!" Lloyd gaped. The red head turned her head.

"What? Lloyd?!" Enya also gaped.

"Ahem." All attention fell to the feminine hooded figure. "Now tht we're all here I believe we can finally get started." She nodded to the taller figure and the male removed his hood and cloak. The man looked almost identical to Kratos, only he had dark brown hair with a reddish tint and his eyes were a shade of auburn. There were two differences between this man and Kratos; one his hair had less over the eyes and two it was longer in the back, pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a dark blue trench coat like jacket, a royal blue sleeveless turtle neck underneath, black pants and blue boots the same color as the jacket. A broadsword was strapped to his back. The female cloaked figure just removed her hood to show her auburn hair, although it really was a shade darker than Enya's and golden brown eyes.

"We are Kaino and Kassandra, former members of Cruxis", Kassandra was silent for a moment. "Lloyd, Enya you two are twins, although you are fraternal.And we are your aunt and uncle...your father is Kratos Aurion...our brother. " For the first time in the seventeen years of their life, Lloyd and Enya fainted.

Dragoness: Well how was it? If it sucked, I'm sorry. Oh I forgot to mention that Lloyd wears Japanese styled sandals(the fanarts never show his shoes, only bare feet).

Enya: Dragoness also forgot to mention that Lloyd and I never met during the first Renegade incident, but when Lloyd and co. infiltrated the Tethe'alla base. He basically gets separated from his group and I help reunite them back.

Lloyd: And she even forgot to mention that this is before we get the Mana Fragment last chapter.

Dragoness: More explanations next chapter. That was still funny how you two fainted.

Lloyd & Enya: -Blushing in embarrassment- Shut Up!!

Dragoness: Hahahahaha. I shall have the information reguarding Kassandra and Kaino soon. Oh and Kassandra looks kinda like Kratos, but if anything, bares more of a resemblance to Lloyd. I know I've got a vulgar mouth, but that's why pretty much most (if not all) of my fanfic is rated T.

Kassandra: So I told Lloyd about his father earlier on and just a few paragraphs to go. You'll also see why I need Kaino's help next chapter and why we're former members.

Kaino: ...

Kassandra: Please stop acting like Kratos!!

Kaino: ...

Kassandra: C'mon please?!

Kaino: ...

Kassandra: Argh! I give up! -Walks away-

Kaino: ...

Dragoness: Oooookay. Well please review.


End file.
